Pandaman
Episode 1 (opening); Episode 16 | jva = Mahito Oba | age = Even he does not know | height = 200 cm (6'6½") | weight = 122 kg (268.9 lb) | power = Over 9,000 | bounty = 3,333,333 }} Pandaman is a joke character created by the author, Eiichiro Oda. He is, so far, the most notable of Oda's joke characters, having appeared hidden in nearly every One Piece chapter, episode arc, movie, and such. He is also a playable character in One Piece: Grand Battle 2 for the Playstation. Also in One Piece: Pirates Carnival, not only is there a game to find him, but he is a captain in which his game is in a flaming mansion where you control where the flames go. In the Japanese version, however, this position was used by Blueno. In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Pandaman was voted the 39th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 218, Results 31-50 Appearance Pandaman's appearance is that of muscle bounded figure with a panda face for a head. On it is the word Panda written across his forehead. Whether this is a mask or his real face remains to be seen. His arms are black with bamboo tattoos. On his chest are two heart tattoos. In the series, his appearance would often differ from scene to scene. In one scene, he could be seen as a skinny individual with no black arms or tattoos at all. This is apparently because in order to be properly hidden in some scenes and such, Pandaman's body features require to be less detailed. The only thing that remains constant however is his panda head. Throughout the series he appears along the crowds and backgrounds everywhere and anytime as an easter egg character. He can be found posing as a citizen, a pirate, a Government agent, and many others. He can even be found in flashbacks, even a 400 year old flashback.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 30 - Fan question: I found Pandaman's name on the Poneglyph. Is Pandaman an important thing in Arabasta? He is sometimes seen in the same panel with Tomato Gang, a debt collector who has been on the lookout for Pandaman in order to collect the money Pandaman owes. This is also why Pandaman is often seen running away on some appearances.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 27 - Fan question: Who is that guy in the same panel as Pandaman? Pandaman's appearances are not limited to his actual appearance but also include his name as well. In the first panel in page 144 of Volume 22, on the Alabasta Poneglyph, his name can be seen written in Japanese. This writing on the Poneglyph was noted by a fan and confirmed by Oda. Pandaman also appears in One Piece Grand Battle! popping or hiding in the background. In some stages he might appear in more than one place. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, he shows up in several locations, usually in a humorously precarious position. Pandaman appears in the anime's 1st opening "We Are," as one of the people attacking Zoro and the 4th opening "Bon Voyage", being fished up by Usopp in a scene where the Straw Hat crew is riding the Going Merry. Gallery Relationships Pandawoman Pandaman is said to be in love with Pandawoman, but it is unknown if the relationship is mutual. Tomato Gang Pandaman, unfortunately, is also constantly on the run from Tomato Gang, a debt collector who Pandaman owes money to. Unforgivable Mask Pandaman's greatest rival, Unforgivable Mask, is hired by Tomato Gang to track Pandaman down and retrieve the money he owes Tomato Gang. History Pandaman was originally created by Oda for a character design contest called the "New Super Human Contest". This contest allowed artists to submit character designs for wrestlers to be included in the popular anime and manga series Kinnikuman. In December 16, 1998, the comic in which these designs would be included, "Kinnikuman 77 no Nazo", was released and Pandaman was listed as entry number 12. When Oda wrote One Piece he decided to include Pandaman as a hidden character along with a little more information. According to Oda, Pandaman is a man of unknown age who originated from Tibet with the mortal blow techniques: S.P.D, Bamboo Leaves Panda Drop, and Giant Panda Deathstock. He was abandoned in a bamboo thicket as an infant and was raised by Giant Pandas. Pandaman would often say that he had seen Kaguyahime. However as no one would believe him, he was often picked on. Since then, Pandaman resolved to become a strong demon superhero.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 7 Pandaman's profile. Apparently at some point in time, Pandaman used to be a rich guy living on a certain island until he got into some trouble.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 22 - Fan question: Where does Pandaman live? Pandaman apparently owed a large sum of money. Since then, the debt collector, Tomato Gang, has been chasing Pandaman in order to collect his debt. Tomato Gang also hired Pandaman's rival Unforgivable Mask to catch him. Pandaman made his first appearance in Chapter 44 where Gin first showed up in the Baratie. He was later revealed and identified by Oda in one of the SBS questions of the next volume.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 6 - Fan question: Who is that guy in the background? In the anime, Pandaman made his first appearance in an actual episode in an earlier scene amongst the Black Cat Pirates.One Piece Anime - Episode 16, Pandaman's first appearance in an actual episode. Since his first appearance he has been in every arc, with exception of the Amazon Lily arc, where Pandawoman replaced him due to the circumstances surrounding the arc. Oda later confirmed in SBS form that Pandaman is in love with Pandawoman, however its currently unknown if the feelings are reciprocated.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 55, Oda confirms Pandawoman and Pandaman relationship. Special Episode Pandaman has appeared most of the time as a hidden character that no one else seems to care about or notice, whose actions apparently do not affect the main plot at all. However, in one special episode of the anime, not only did the main characters actually take notice of him, but he was also made the center of attention''One Piece Anime'' - Episode 291, The main characters notice and interact with Pandaman. (although he wasn't revealed to be Pandaman until near the end): In the special setting in an alternate universe based on feudal Japan, Pandaman owed a large sum of money to Buggy and his gang, the Clown Family. Because of this, they searched high and low around town for him. This eventually led to them to Orika's house where Pandaman was being cared for by her and her mother. Due to his nickname that everyone around town call him being "Tot-san" (which means 'father' in Japanese), Buggy and his men assumed that Orika was his daughter. After Buggy's men were beaten off by Detective Luffy, Buggy plotted to sell Orika off to pay for Pandaman's debt as well as get rid of Luffy with the aid of a corrupt Bugyō, or magistrate. It was only with the appearance of Vivi and Pandaman himself that Buggy and the Bugyō's plans were foiled. Later, Pandaman was seen interacting with the rest of the main characters in Onami's restaurant celebrating Christmas. Examples of Pandaman's cameos Comprehensive List Manga Appearances Anime Appearances * In the Strong World: Episode 0, when Buggy went to Crocus asking if Roger could fight, a panda face can be seen as pattern on a crew-mate's back. * In the Romance Dawn OVA, when the townsfolk realize pirates are coming Pandaman can be seen running across the screen. He is also seen at the ending song. * In Movie 2, he is seen getting launched off by Luffy's punch as he is climbing the Trump Castle. * In Movie 3, he is seen with the animals that were called by the trumpet pig when the new animal king is being announced. * In Movie 7, he is seen as one of the inhabitants of the island the turtle is approaching. * In Episode 3 he is seen at the title screen. * In Episode 16 he is seen as one of the Black Cat Pirates. *In Episode 21 he is seen as one of the customers of the Baratie while Fullbody is being beaten by Zeff. * In Episode 29 he is seen as one of the Krieg Pirates boarding Gin's boat when they are leaving Baratie. * In Episode 51 he is seen in the restaurant where Buggy was eating. * In Episode 52 he is seen behind the people who are stunned by Alvida's beauty. * In Episode 56 he runs across the deck of a marine ship preparing to give chase to Zoro and Usopp after they rammed a docked marine ship. * In Episode 70 during the conversation between Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek when they are first seen talking, the back of Pandaman's head can be seen with him talking to someone by the pool. He can also be seen behind Mr. 3 after he takes the orders from Crocodile. Another Panda headed person can be seen wearing a bikini, just over Mr. 3's right hand. * In Episode 95 he is seen watching Ace and Smoker's confrontation, later in the same episode he is seen on one of the Baroque Works ships, rushing in the background among other Baroque employees. * In Episode 104 he is seen in the left hand corner of the crowd when showing the Casino from the plaza. * In Episode 105 he is seen passing Nami and Usopp, right before Luffy appears with Smoker chasing him. * In Episode 106 his head is seen as one of the figures in the slot machine, right after Luffy entered Rainbase * In Episode 120 he is seen in the crowd. * In Episode 146 he is seen behind Nami after Zoro and Luffy help Doc Q and Stronger. He is also seen at the back while Burgess is beating up one of Roshio's crew. * In Episode 195 he is seen among the Skypieans and Shandians when the Shandian Chief asks Gan Fall to become God again. * In Episode 212 he is seen as one of the Foxy Pirates when Luffy is choosing a crew member as a prize for the Davy Back Fight. * In Episode 230 when Chopper and Robin saw a shop selling masks, a Pandaman mask can be seen among them. * In Episode 238 he is seen at the crowd when Nami was cheering for Luffy in his fight with Franky. * In Episode 248 he is seen in the crowd when the Sea Train Puffing Tom begins its maiden voyage. * In Episode 249 he is seen running away from the attacks of Franky's Battle ships. * In Episode 291 he is the not-so-hidden Pandaman:Tot-san in the "Christmas-Special:Samurai-Detective Luffy" filler. * In Episode 303 he is in the restaurant drinking sake as Tot-san and at the end of the episode hiding in the crowd. * In Episode 317 he is seen among the crowd when Abi meets Luffy the first time. * In Episode 322 he is seen as one of the Franky Family saying farewell to Franky. * In Episode 326 he is seen on the top of the stack of wanted posters that are being flipped through by Salchow. * In Episode 336 he is seen in a TV-show and in the audience of the fight: Usodabada vs. Chopperman. * In Episode 340 he is seen, in the top-middle, as one of the zombies that attack Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. * In Episode 351 he is seen attacking Usopp and Chopper as a zombie in the middle of the zombie group. * In Episode 368 he is seen with Perona's zombies cheering for her as she attacks Kuma. * In Episode 370 he is seen as a silouhette of a shadow getting absorbed into Luffy's body. * In Episode 374 he is seen in behind Lola when all the shadows are being released. * In Episode 376 he is seen in behind Lola as Kuma started attacking. * In Episode 378 he is seen in a flashback in the bar. * In Episode 379 he is seen in a flashback of the Rumbar Pirates singing to Laboon. * In Episode 379 he is seen in the flashback fighting against the Rumbar Pirates. * In Episode 424 he is seen in Buggy's flashback of Ace. * In Episode 437 his name is written in the list of Impel Down's Level 5 prisoners beside the crossed-out Emporio Ivankov. * In Episode 440 he is seen twice witnessing Luffy's recovery. * In Episode 447 and Episode 448 he is seen as one of the escaping prisoners as they go up from Level 4. * In Episode 450 he is seen as one of the escaping prisoners when Emporio Ivankov finally got back up. * In Episode 452 he is seen at least five times as one of Buggy's new followers from Impel Down. * In Episode 463 he is seen charging the marines in the scene with Izo. * In Episode 481 he is seen as one of Squard's crew as they charge. * In Episode 512 he is seen behind Duval when he is telling the bandits that they cannot have the Thousand Sunny. * In Episode 517 he is seen carrying a large bag while Robin is being followed by kidnappers. * In Episode 537 he is seen shocked with the other Fishmen when Shirahoshi says Vander Decken is not her type. * In Episode 553 he watches the Thousand Sunny, along with some of the Strawhat Pirates, land on Gyoncorde Plaza. * In Episode 557 he can be seen as one of the pirates being crushed by Franky's new General Weight attack. Manga and Anime Influences Taking into account that Oda originally designed Pandaman for a contest that would choose designs for wrestlers, Pandaman's design is based on the concept of a themed pro wrestler. This concept normally, if not stereotypically, consists of usually a pro wrestler wearing a colorful themed costume that sometimes comes with a mask. In this case, Pandaman's theme is a panda. This also comes as to no surprise as the series behind the contest that Oda entered Pandaman in, consists mainly of characters that use this concept. This concept is also apparently shared by another One Piece character, Jesus Burgess. The combined concept of pro wrestling and a panda theme is also shared by yet another character, Spandam, whose mask that he wears over his damaged Panda resembling face resembles to the one most commonly used by the pro wrestler, Mankind. The person Pandaman keeps telling people he saw but keeps getting picked on in return, Kaguyahime, is a character from a popular Japanese myth. According to the myth, Kaguyahime is a mystical princess from the moon who was found inside a bamboo stalk by a kindly woodcutter after he had chopped the stalk down, and was adopted and raised by the woodcutter and his wife. Parts of Pandaman's profile and being apparently can be connected to parts of the myth in one way or another. Trivia * He has a similar nature to the main character of the children's book Where's Wally. * In 4kids dub, he was voiced by Jimmy Zoppi. * He is the only character thus far to have an odd numbered bounty (as seen in the ninth movie). * He is also a prisoner in Impel Down can be seen in a list Bentham (disguised as Hannyabal) was reading it and amongst a group of Impel Down Escapees. * A pirate group with a panda figurehead and jolly roger can be seen fighting with the Rumbar Pirates. * Pandaman made a cameo appearence in One Piece: Pirate Warriors as a coin to power up your character. References External Links *Kinnikuman - Wikipedia article about the manga and anime Oda drew Pandaman for. *Professional wrestling - Wikipedia article about Professional wrestling. *The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter - Wikipedia article about the character that Pandaman keeps saying that he sees. Site Navigation ca:Pandaman it:Pandaman Category:Male Category:Joke Characters Category:Easter Eggs